Labios compartidos
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Luego de una dolorosa separación tras la pérdida de un hijo, cada uno elige diferentes caminos para seguir su vida, pero las vueltas de la vida los vuelven a reunir, y donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. UA SxS SxY
1. Ansiedad por separacion

**Labios compartidos**

**Summary:** Luego de una dolorosa separación tras la pérdida de un hijo, cada uno elige diferentes caminos para seguir su vida, pero las vueltas de la vida los vuelven a reunir, y donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. UA- SxS SxY

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capitulo 1:** Ansiedad por separación

_Amor mío si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas_

_Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas_

_Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo._

Ya eran fines de enero, y faltaba cada vez menos tiempo para que fueran padres. Él se sentía particularmente ansioso, tener un hijo era uno de sus mayores sueños.

-Shaoran...- Musita la voz de su esposa en tono angustiado.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona el distraídamente mientras cortaba las verduras para el almuerzo.

La castaña baja la mirada sintiendo que los ojos le ardían... como le diría?

-Ya casi esta la cena-agrega él al ver que ella no decía nada.

-Shaoran... tengo perdidas...- Responde la joven repentinamente

-Que?-cuestiona primero sin reaccionar para luego volverse a verla

La ojiverde lo miraba con los ojos rojos, y el rostro empapado por las lágrimas.

-No llores...-musita preocupado- Que pasa? te sentís mal??

-Tuve una perdida...- Repite cubriéndose el rostro.

-Calmate... no debe ser nada grave... tranquila si? vamos al medico

La ojiverde asiente y se seca los ojos.

-Tranquila... sentate y relajate-la besa en la frente y llama una ambulancia

Sakura lo miraba ir de un lado a otro, intentando calmarse. Tenía miedo. Momentos después el se sienta a su lado y le toma las manos, mientras esperaban que los médicos llegaran.

-Tengo miedo...- susurra.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, lo prometo.

La ojiverde asiente y se sobresalta al escuchar el timbre.

-Voy a abrir-se pone de pie y abre dejando entrar a los médicos que con cuidado llevan en camilla a la chica hasta la ambulancia para luego partir hacia el hospital donde le hacen varios estudios. Shaoran la acompañaba durante todo el tiempo aunque aun no sabia que ocurría. Finalmente, dejan a la joven descansando en uno de los cuartos y uno de los médicos se acerca para hablar con el ambarino.

-Que es lo que pasa?-cuestiona el nervioso

-Su esposa... perdió el bebe que esperaba...- Comenta el medico yendo directo al grano.

-Que??-cuestiona sorprendido- No puede ser…

-Lo lamento mucho...- Musita el hombre

-Porque? como ocurrió eso?

-Suele ocurrir cuando la madre es expuesta a mucha presión. O quizás... el cuerpo rechazo el embrión...pudo tratarse de fatiga, o un golpe fuerte…- Explica

Shaoran guarda silencio y baja la mirada

-Pero... no significa que vuelva a pasar... van a poder tener otros hijos- Comenta

-No creo... que haya una próxima vez-musita para luego entrar a la habitación donde su esposa descansaba. La ojiverde dormía sujetando las sabanas, haciendo notar que tenia una pesadilla. Shaoran se acerca y se sienta a su lado observándola en silencio. Luego de un momento, la joven suspira y abre un poco los ojos adormilada, al ver a Shaoran se incorpora un poco, quería preguntarle que había pasado, pero tenia miedo...

-Shaoran...- Susurra únicamente.

-Se acabo...-musita el

-Q...que?- Cuestiona sin comprender

-Ya no tendremos un hijo...

-N...no es cierto...- Responde -Es... una broma no?-

-No...

La ojiverde mira las sabanas sin creer lo que escuchaba. Había perdido a su hijo? Un sabor amargo se hizo presente en su boca, al tiempo que un nudo le oprimía el pecho y los ojos le ardían.

-Tengo que ir a firmar unos cuantos papeles...-agrega el castaño poniéndose de pie

-Papeles?- Cuestiona secándose los ojos. No se quedaría con ella?

-Si...

-No vas a quedarte conmigo?- Cuestiona bajando la mirada.

-Luego regreso...-sale-

Sakura suspira y se acuesta comenzando a llorar. Shaoran regresa una hora después y vuelve a sentarse. La ojiverde permanecía en silencio. Sentía que ya no la quería, que la repudiaba por haber perdido a su hijo

-Te dije... que debías dejar tu trabajo…-comenta él de repente.

-Lo hice...- Responde.

-Pero lo hiciste tarde...

-Lo hice cuando me lo pediste...- Susurra apretando la almohada

-Si esto pasó... es porque no te cuidaste como debías...

La ojiverde esconde el rostro, llorando en silencio.

-Que llores ahora… no va a hacer que vuelva...

-Andate, Shaoran...- Pide por lo bajo-Dejame sola

-Vos no querías tenerlo...

La joven se sienta mirándolo, notablemente dolida con aquel comentario. Luego suspira y le da una bofetada y señala la puerta.

-Andate!! Sos un insensible! un idiota! no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo!!- Grita dolida -Yo estaba tan emocionada por tener a ese bebe, como vos! sos un egoísta!

-Eso no es verdad! siempre supe que no querías tenerlo! no lo dijiste porque sabias que si lo hacías no seguiríamos juntos! vos sos la egoísta!-la toma de la muñeca molesto

-No es cierto... yo quería a ese bebe... estaba emocionada porque era tu hijo...- Susurra para luego intentar zafarse -Me estas lastimando... Soltame!-

-Mentirosa...-agrega molesto- Olvidate de lo nuestro!

-Andate...- Ordena la ojiverde cubriéndose los oídos, mas a modo de suplica que orden.

Él la suelta y sale dejando a la joven sollozando enérgicamente

-------------------------------------------------------

Luego de esto transcurren unos cuantos años...Seis para ser exactos. En ese tiempo, la ojiverde y el ambarino no se habían vuelto a ver ni hablar desde el divorcio y cada uno había seguido con su vida.

Se encontraba en su consultorio. No tenia al próximo de sus pacientes hasta dentro de media hora, una quizás, por lo que descansaba acostada en un sillón. Miraba el techo en silencio escuchando la suave música de fondo que había puesto para no aburrirse. Tonta, esa música la adormecía...Alguien toca la puerta despertándola repentinamente. Suspira y se sienta, para luego acomodarse la ropa y apagar la música. Momentos después abre.

-Buenos días...-cuestiona un hombre frente a ella, vestía de modo desprolijo y su barba y cabello estaban despeinados y descuidados, al parecer era su nuevo paciente...luego de verlo unos momentos logra reconocerlo

-Shaoran...- Musita abriendo los ojos sorprendida. -Q...que haces acá?- Cuestiona apretando el picaporte con la mano.

-Sakura?-cuestiona él, también sorprendido, había olvidado lo bonita que era.

-No puedo creerlo...- Susurra desviando la mirada. Tres años de terapia acababan de irse por el caño con ese encuentro.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía...

-Soy la doctora Kinomoto a partir de ahora...- Comenta abriendo la puerta para que pasara.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea

-Por algo viniste no?- Lo mira de reojo-No leíste el nombre del cartel de afuera? Dice bien claro...- Suspira y se sienta detrás del escritorio de madera buscando algo en los cajones, para luego sacar un pequeño bloc con hojas y escribir en el con su pluma. Él guarda silencio viéndola, había cambiado mucho en esos años... La ojiverde se acomoda el cabello de un lado, puesto que le molestaba al escribir.

-No vas a decir por que viniste? que pretendes conseguir con atenderte?- Agrega -No vas a hablar?- Culmina

-Mh... Bueno... vine porque quiero arreglar mi vida

-Yo soy psicóloga... no consejera...- Comenta.

-Como sea, es lo mismo

Sakura suspira resignada y le indica que se sentara en uno de los sillones, para luego levantarse, y sentarse en otro.

-Preferís que haga una derivación, no?- Cuestiona.

-No...

-Entonces habla de una vez... no puedo hacer nada si no me decís cual es el problema...- Agrega acomodándose en el sillón individual.

-No puedo hablar tan rápido, no es fácil-se queja- siendo psicóloga deberías saberlo...

-Claro...- Asiente y se cruza de brazos-Entonces habrá que quedarse esperando hasta que comiences...

-Como estuviste en todo este tiempo?-la mira

-Esta sesión no es para hablar de mi...- Comenta evadiendo la pregunta

-No es justo que solo hable de mi

-Claro que lo es...- Responde -Yo ya hable de mi con mi psicólogo en mis terapias... no tengo necesidad de hablar de mis necesidades, problemas o inquietudes con uno de mis pacientes...- Agrega

-Bien...-suspira y mira hacia la puerta al ver asomarse a la secretaria de la ojiverdeLa ojiverde lo imita y se pone de pie acercándose a la puerta.

-Pasa algo?- Cuestiona.

-Tiene una llamada de su marido

-Yukito?- Cuestiona -Podrías decirle que luego lo llamo? Estoy atendiendo...- Pide.

-Claro...-asiente y sale. La ojiverde cierra la puerta y vuelve a sentarse.

-Así que estas casada…-musita Shaoran con un nudo en la garganta ante esa noticia.

Sakura suspira llevándose una mano a la frente... Por que insistía en hablar de su vida?

-Cuando te casaste?

-El mes que viene es nuestro primer aniversario...- Comenta.

-Ahh... Ya veo...-hace una pausa- sos feliz?

-A donde queres llegar con esto?- Lo mira cruzándose de brazos -Vos elegiste dejarme... vos quisiste el divorcio... Era mas sencillo lavarse las manos no?- Suspira

-No quiero hablar de cosas del pasado...

-Bien... entonces no hagas mas preguntas sobre mi...- Suspira -Deberías hablarme de vos... de porque decidiste venir...

-Mi vida es un desastre y quiero saber que hacer al respecto.

-Bien... empeza a contarme que es eso que te hace decir que tu vida es un desastre...

-Mhh... No tiene nada bueno...-se encoge de hombros- Ya tengo 27 años... y nada bueno paso en mi vida...

-Estas pidiendo una solución mágica a tus problemas?- Suspira -Si no me decís cuales son, no puedo ayudarte...

-No pienso decir nada mas-se cruza de brazos.

-Entonces estas perdiendo tiempo y dinero...- Comenta

-Sos feliz con tu casamiento Sakura?-insiste él

-Por que queres saber?- Lo mira.

-Cuando me lo digas voy a dejarte en paz

-Decime para que queres saber? en que te afecta?

-Sólo quiero saber

Sakura suspira cruzándose de brazos... A donde quería llegar?

-Decimelo…por favor

-Lo soy... aunque podría ser mejor...- Responde -Contento?-

-Si...-asiente y se pone de pie

-La sesión no termino...- Responde

-Queres decir algo mas?-la mira-No te preocupes, voy a pagarle a tu secretaria

-Sos igual de obstinado que antes... no cambiaste nada...- Suspira

-Si... no cambie nada

-Sentate ahí...- Musita señalando el sillón-La sesión no termina hasta dentro de media hora...

Él la mira unos momentos luego suspira y se sienta, era como si todo siguiera igual, ella era la única que podía darle órdenes...

-Sos igual de terco que Touya...- Se queja -Cuando se ponían a discutir nadie podía detenerlos...- Agrega sonriendo levemente de un modo inconsciente.

-Si...-asiente también sonriendo levemente al verla sonreír

-Los deseos que sentía de partirles la cabeza con un florero cuando discutían... encima por tonterías...- Agrega -No tenían remedio...

-Jaja es verdad...pero de todos modos era divertido

-Era como si tuvieran de objetivo enviarme a un psiquiátrico...

-Pero no lo logramos...

-Claro... porque fui más inteligente...- Asiente

-Seguro...-asiente

-Estas siendo sarcástico?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-Jaja no esta vez

-Perfecto...- Asiente acomodándose en el sillón

-Mhh... tiene hijos?-cuestiona

-Yo?- Lo mira -No...- Niega con la cabeza.

-Ya veo...piensan tenerlos?

-No por ahora...- Comenta

Él asiente y la mira en silencio, la psicóloga jugaba con su alianza en silencio.

-Bueno... no tengo mucho que decir... me alegra verte bien-agrega él dando por finalizada esa conversación.

-Pensé que te habías ido...

-Ido?

-Claro... nunca mas te vi... desapareciste...-agrega esforzándose por sonar tranquila.

-Ah... si, es verdad... me fui del país

Sakura asiente y suspira -Te volviste a casar?-

-No... Me fui para poder volver a iniciar mi vida en otro lugar...pero las cosas no salieron muy bien, así que termine regresando

-Que fue lo que salio mal?

-Mhh... Termine mis estudios-explica- y salí con un par de chicas, pero nada importante... esperaba poder volver a enamorarme

-Ya veo... y que es lo que andaba mal en tu vida?

-Lo que andaba mal... es que no podía dejar de pensar en vos

-En mi...- Repite.

-En que me porte como un idiota... y por eso perdí al amor de mi vida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas!! Aquí tenemos un nuevo fan fic, este lo tenemos terminado así que no demoraremos mucho con las actualizaciones, además es una historia bastante corta, pero muy emotiva xD al menos a mi modo de ver jeje

Espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews! Este es el segundo fan fic nuevo que subo hoy, así que si quieren leer el otro que se titula: Sometimes when we touch , los espero! Nos leemos pronto!

Maeryx y Chibi-Chise


	2. Terapia y adicción

**Labios compartidos**

**Summary:** Luego de una dolorosa separación tras la pérdida de un hijo, cada uno elige diferentes caminos para seguir su vida, pero las vueltas de la vida los vuelven a reunir, y donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. UA- SxS SxY

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capitulo 2:** Terapia y adicción

_-Mhh... Termine mis estudios-explica- y salí con un par de chicas, pero nada importante... esperaba poder volver a enamorarme_

_-Ya veo... y que es lo que andaba mal en tu vida?_

_-Lo que andaba mal... es que no podía dejar de pensar en vos_

_-En mi...- Repite._

_-En que me porte como un idiota... y por eso perdí al amor de mi vida._

-Según vos... fue mi culpa... así que esta bien... usando tus palabras, con llorar no va a arreglarse nada...- Comenta intentando no mostrarse dolida.

-Entiendo que estes enojada

-Fui egoísta... así que... esta bien...- Responde mirando hacia otro lado -No?-

-No... No tuviste la culpa

-Claro...- Asiente

-Pienso que fue mi culpa-la mira- el medico dijo que pudo ser por estrés... creo que te presione demasiado…

-Ya no importa... escudriñar en el pasado no va a revivir a nadie... no va a traer a nuestro hijo...- Responde

-Si... es verdad-asiente-

-Me abandonaste cuando mas te necesite...- Susurra para luego suspirar mirando la hora -Termino la sesión...- Comenta

-Lo lamento...-la mira-Lamento haberte dejado... lamente haberte presionado durante el embarazo... y que sufrieras por mi culpa...pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, así que espero que ahora seas feliz-se pone de pie

-Shia va a darte el horario de la próxima sesión...- Musita

-Gracias, pero no creo volver a venir

-Entonces vas a necesitar una derivación...

-No, vos misma lo dijiste, busco soluciones que no existen, y es ridículo que siga gastando dinero en algo inútil

-Quizás alguien mas si pueda ayudarte... te sirva de guía...- Suspira -Con huir de tus problemas no vas a conseguir nada, Shaoran... van a hacerse mas pesados y en un momento no vas a poder cargar con todo solo...

-Gracias por el consejo...pero me da igual lo que pase, cuidate-toma su abrigo-No se si me crees que esto fue una casualidad, pero así fue, y me alegra haberte visto de nuevo

Sakura suspira. Odiaba admitirlo, pero a ella también la había alegrado verlo en cierto modo, y la preocupaba que se fuera así.

-Suerte-la saluda agitando su mano levemente antes de salir

La ojiverde suspira y se acuesta de nuevo en el sillón. Por que, al verlo, todo se desmoronaba como si fuera de cartón? Sacude levemente la cabeza y toma su celular llamando a su marido. Este se encontraba en su oficina y le cuenta que esa noche iría a cenar su nuevo socio, que no se preocupara por la cena porque había encargado comida. La ojiverde lo escucha en silencio, para luego suspirar. Shaoran nunca había llevado a sus socios a su casa, cuando estaban casados...

-De todos modos no te preocupes, el aun no llega a la oficina así que llegaremos tarde a cenar, esta bien?

-Si, esta bien...- Responde -Necesitas que compre algo cuando vuelvo a casa?-

-Mhhh... algo de tomar

-Esta bien...- Responde tranquilamente

-Muy bien, nos vemos mas tarde, te quiero

-Igual yo...- Susurra para luego cortar... Shaoran le decía que la amaba cuando hablaban por teléfono. Suspira y sacude la cabeza... Por que ahora los comparaba? Se acomoda mirando el techo. Si el no hubiera vuelto, ella seguiría su vida tranquila, dejando enterrado el pasado como debía ser. No quería recordar nada... Quería olvidarse de lo mucho que había amado al ambarino, y que era imposible volver a amar a alguien así...

La tarde pasa lentamente hasta que llega la noche, de regreso compra lo que Yukito le había encargado, al llegar se ducha y se cambia para espera a su marido y a su nuevo socio. Se preguntaba que tan importante seria ese negocio esta vez. Últimamente Vivian cenando en compañía de socios del ojigris...

Mira hacia la puerta al escucharla esta abrirse y a su marido hablar con alguien, al ver a su socio deja caer los platos que llevaba en la mano al suelo de la sorpresa... que hacia Shaoran allí? Se sobresalta al escuchar los platos romperse en miles de pedazos, para luego suspirar y agacharse para recogerlos. Acaso querían volverla loca?

-Estas bien?-cuestiona Yukito preocupado.

-Si... solo me asuste...- Responde para luego cerrar los ojos al cortarse -Y soy el Monumento a la torpeza...- Suspira

-Tene mas cuidado...-agrega su marido-

-Si...- Susurra terminando de limpiar. No se preocupaba por ella? Era muy diferente a cuando estaban saliendo.

-Te ayudo con eso?-cuestiona quitándose su saco luego de indicarle a su invitado que tomara asiento

-No te preocupes...- Le sonríe -enseguida les traigo algo de tomar...- Agrega volviendo a la cocina donde tira los trozos de los platos y se lava la mano la cual sangraba levemente. Él la ve irse para luego sentarse con su socio a conversar sobre negocios en el living. Luego de un momento, la ojiverde les sirve algo frío de beber, para luego poner la mesa en silencio.

-Gracias-le dice su marido amablemente una vez sirve todo

-Un placer...- Responde la joven tranquilamente.

Yukito sirve la comida en los tres platos y la cena transcurre tranquilamente. Una vez terminan de comer, la ojiverde levanta la mesa y lava todo. Un rato después la cena llega a su fin después del café y el ambarino decide irse.

-Gracias por invitarme-agrega estrechándole la mano a Yukito-Tiene una hermosa casa y una esposa muy agradable, lo felicito-sonríe levemente y luego sale

Sakura mira la puerta cerrarse para luego suspirar. No era justo, la estaba haciendo sentirse culpable.

-Es una persona muy agradable no?-comenta Yukito de buen humor

-Si...- Asiente -Muy agradable...- Suspira

-Te sentís bien? Te veo desanimada... y hoy por teléfono también te oías extraña

-Estoy algo cansada... tuve mucho trabajo hoy...- Explica.

-Ya veo... fue un día difícil?

-Si...- Asiente -Shia te manda saludos...- Agrega

-Si? mandale también-sonríe

Sakura asiente y bosteza -Me voy a dormir... mañana tengo que levantarme temprano...- Comenta para luego besarlo, el le corresponde y luego le toma la mano.

-Yo tambien-asiente-Vamos

La ojiverde asiente y lo sigue en silencio.

Luego de esto transcurre una semana más, al ver su agenda Sakura se sorprende al ver que Shaoran figuraba ese día.

-Que cambiante es...- Suspira resignada.

Luego de terminar su te deja pasar a la persona que tocaba la puerta de su consultorio, que era precisamente el ambarino.

-Buenos días...- Musita la joven.

-Buenos días... doctora Kinomoto-musita él sentándose.

-Yo tampoco-responde él colgando su abrigo en el perchero.

La ojiverde deja la taza que tenia en las manos sobre la mesita ratona y señala el otro sillón para que se sentara. Él asiente y se sienta donde le indicaba.

-Bien... entonces... vas a empezar a hablar de tus problemas... para que intente ayudarte?

-Supongo

-Perfecto...- Responde la joven relajada

-Tenes una casa muy bonita...

-Yukito la eligió...- Musita dibujando en la libreta que reposaba en su falda.

-Tiene buen gusto-asiente- Parece una buena persona, te felicito

Sakura suspira y asiente-Por que insistís en hablar de mi vida?

-Me agrada hablar de eso

-Pero estamos acá para que vos me hables de tus problemas, tus inquietudes y preocupaciones... las cosas que te angustian... lo que estas pasando. No me estas pagando para que yo te hable de mi vida Shaoran... estas perdiendo dinero, así...

-Parece que estas obsesionada con el dinero-opina viendo hacia afuera por la ventana de la sala- No considero que lo este perdiendo

-No estoy obsesionada con el dinero...- Lo mira-Si solo querías hablar... podes llamarme... y no gastarías un centavo... en cambio viniendo acá si lo haces...- Suspira resignada-Siendo empresario yo no debería explicarte esto...

Él asiente en silencio y luego la mira de reojo-Cambiaste mucho

-Cambie...- Repite -No lo se...- Se pone de pie -Por que cambie?-

-No se cuales fueron los motivos, vos deberías saberlo..

-Por que decís que cambie?- Se corrige

-Aunque pasamos poco tiempo juntos desde que volvimos a encontrarnos, yo antes te conocía bastante bien...o eso creo, y con respecto a como eras antes... estas bastante cambiada

-Mi hermano pensó que moriría...- Comenta mirando la mesa, para luego suspirar y sentarse.

-Porque? que paso..?

-Me dolió mucho enterarme de que había perdido a mi hijo... cuando te dije lo que pasaba, estaba aterrada...- Suspira -Y el dolor aumento diez veces cuando me culpaste... y dijiste que todo se había terminado... Que la persona que mas amas te deje cuando la necesitas, es horrible...- Suspira apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón para mirar el techo-Luego de eso, cuando me dieron el alta, fui a casa de mi hermano. No comía, no salía, solo era un ente. Por eso termine haciendo terapia yo, en lugar de dar las sesiones...- Agrega

-Ya veo... me alegra que te hayas recuperado

-Claro...- Suspira masajeándose las muñecas-Quería odiarte... pero no podía... no puedo odiarte...

-No hubiera estado mal que lo hicieras

Sakura asiente y lo mira -Vas a hablar de lo que te pasa en lugar de intentar evadir el tema?

-Bien... por donde empezar?-se cuestiona a si mismo pensativo, intentando priorizar sus inquietudes-Tengo problemas con el alcohol...

-El alcohol...- Comenta-Es un paso importante... admitiste que tenes un problema para empezar... va a ser mas fácil ayudarte...

-El problema no es aceptarlo-explica- el problema es que no se si quiero dejarlo...

-Asumir el problema, es un comienzo...- Comenta. Él asiente en silencio.

-No voy a discriminarte por eso...- Lo mira -Vos viniste para que yo te ayude, y eso es lo que voy a hacer... no voy a echarte por tener problemas...

-No pensaba en eso... sino en que es extraño estar hablando esto con vos

-Cuando estábamos en la facultad... sabias que yo quería dedicarme a esto... desde secundaria que venia diciéndolo...- Agrega

-Pero nunca imagine que sería tu paciente-explica

-Yo tampoco...- Suspira

-La vida da vueltas increíbles-asiente

Sakura asiente y se acomoda mirándolo-Bien, problemas con la bebida- Musita volviendo al tema anterior -Que mas?-

-Que mas...-repite pensativo- Tengo problemas para formar pareja, problemas en las relaciones amorosas

-Te cuesta encontrar a alguien?- Cuestiona

-Creo que soy demasiado pretencioso... la persona que busco no existe-explica-

-No existe??

-No...-niega con la cabeza- Además... no puedo asumir compromisos serios

-Por tu problema?

-Tal vez, no se porque

-Te da miedo volver a salir lastimado...- Arriesga

-Me parece ridículo tener una relación seria con una persona que en realidad no quiero

-Puede ser...- Asiente-Hay algo mas?-

-El mayor problema... es que no se cual es el problema-explica- pero no puedo ser feliz

-Entiendo...- Asiente

-Cual es la solución?-la mira

-Hey, no soy el hada madrina...- Responde -La solución no la tengo yo... sino vos...- Lo mira

-Entonces esto no sirve de nada-se queja

-Claro que si... hablando con alguien vas a sentirte mejor... y yo intento darte mi punto de vista de tu problema... y juntos buscamos una solución...- Agrega -Primero... el alcohol no va a hacerte mas feliz... al contrario... comenza por intentar dejarlo...- Lo mira -Se que puede ser difícil... pero tenes que hacer el esfuerzo e intentar salir del pozo depresivo en el que caíste...

-Como sabes que no va a hacerme mas feliz?

-Shaoran... el alcohol... puede que en el momento reduzca tu angustia... y el dolor se haga leve... pero crees que por que lo haga leve, soluciona un problema?- Suspira

-Y que si el problema no tiene solución?

-Todo problema tiene solución... y no podes escaparte de tus problemas

-No, hay cosas que no tienen solución

Sakura suspira y lo mira -Y el alcohol es una salida de escape a eso?- Cuestiona -Todo problema tiene solución, solo que algunos son mas difíciles de resolver...- Culmina

-Me alegra que tus problemas sean tan simples

-Crees que lo son?- Lo mira -Crees que es sencillo intentar ser feliz con alguien que solo te ve como un trofeo? que es sencillo el intentar formar una nueva vida, para luego ver como de golpe todo se desmorona como si fuera cartón? no me hables de salidas simples Shaoran... Yo también tuve problemas... no sos el único que sufrió... Tampoco fue fácil para mi... termine varias veces en el hospital por el hecho de que tu fantasma seguía dándome vueltas... si me case fue para intentar olvidarte... y no desear mas morirme... porque me estaba destruyendo...- Agrega apretando los dientes

-Supongo que tenes razón... lo lamento-se pone de pie y toma su abrigo- Ya te hice bastante daño antes, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar, fue una tontería venir

-La sesión no termino...- Suspira y se pone de pie para tomarlo de la mano.

-No importa

-A mí si me importa...- Responde -Quiero ayudarte... aunque pienses lo contrario...

-Gracias por intentarlo, pero no quiero darte problemas, es injusto que vuelva a meterme en tu vida causándote problemas

Sakura suspira y se apoya en la puerta trabándola-Anda a sentarte...

-Estas encerrándome?

-Shaoran... si viniste es por algo... no vas a dejar que te ayude? que vas a hacer entonces? vas a seguir siendo atormentado por tus problemas y cada vez esa carga va a ser mas pesada. Vas a tener una piedra atada al cuello siempre... y va a hacerse mas pesada... no vas a podes soportarlo solo...- Suspira -No vas a dejar que te ayude?-

-Ya no tenes que preocuparte por mi

-Por que no?

-Nosotros ya no tenemos nada que ver...

Sakura suspira y asiente -Es cierto... pero... eso no descarta que yo quiera ayudarte...- Lo mira

-Gracias Sakura... pero no quiero seguir con esto

-Vos fuiste la única persona capaz de hacerme feliz...- Comenta-A pesar de que duro poco... para mi fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida...- Agrega para luego mirarlo-Como te ame, no voy a poder amar a nadie mas...- Susurra -Por favor... anda a sentarte...

-----------------------------------------------------

N/A: Hola!! Aquí estamos actualizando este fic, pobrecito lo habíamos dejado abandonado en el primer capitulo por culpa de las vacaciones xD! Pero como lo tenemos terminado de ahora en mas ira a un ritmo rápido de actualización, lo prometo.

El primer capitulo no tuvo demasiado éxito, solo 6 reviews, pero por algo se empieza aunque esperamos que mucha más gente lo lea y nos haga llegar su opinión.

Quiero agradecerle a KARIN (que parece que se volvió fan de nuestros fics ya que lee casi todos xD), Naguchan (que nos lee de hace tiempo! Jeje gracias), Luna-Box, hikari-luz, Ruby y gabyhyatt por sus reviews.

Nos leeremos prontito en la siguiente actualización, pasen por el resto de nuestras historias!!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	3. Pasado y presente

**Labios compartidos**

**Summary:** Luego de una dolorosa separación tras la pérdida de un hijo, cada uno elige diferentes caminos para seguir su vida, pero las vueltas de la vida los vuelven a reunir, y donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. UA- SxS SxY

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capitulo 3:** Pasado y presente

_Sakura suspira y asiente -Es cierto... pero... eso no descarta que yo quiera ayudarte...- Lo mira_

_-Gracias Sakura... pero no quiero seguir con esto_

_-Vos fuiste la única persona capaz de hacerme feliz...- Comenta-A pesar de que duro poco... para mi fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida...- Agrega para luego mirarlo-Como te ame, no voy a poder amar a nadie mas...- Susurra -Por favor... anda a sentarte..._

Shaoran suspira y vuelve a sentarse, odiaba no poder negarse... de todos modos solo seria un rato mas, no tenía porque volver.

-No dejes de tratarte, Shaoran...- Sugiere la ojiverde -Puedo escribirte una derivación... Conozco a un psicólogo que es muy bueno...

-Agradezco tu preocupación... pero esa no es la solución

-Cual consideras que es la solución?

-No creo que haya solución, fue una tontería venir

-Si la hay Shaoran...- Se sienta

-No lo creo...y no me interesa

-Por que no?- Suspira. El también había cambiado, mucho.

-No quiero hablar más sobre esto

-Bien...- Suspira resignada -También cambiaste mucho...- Comenta -No sos mas la persona fuerte, decidida, autosuficiente, dulce y cariñosa... de la que yo me enamore... cambiaste mucho...- Susurra mas para si misma.

-Si... cambie, necesite hacerlo

-Por que?- Lo mira

-Aprendí a volverme mas insensible

Sakura suspira -No creo que estés diciendo eso...- Comenta

-Y que crees?

-Queres que te diga lo que pienso, basándome en lo que escuche?

-Esta bien

-Decís que cambiaste para volverte insensible... pero en realidad una parte dentro tuyo, suplica por un poco de afecto... por eso saliste con tantas mujeres. Pero como ninguna te daba lo que vos necesitabas, las desechabas y te hechas la culpa diciendo que no podes amarlas... que la mujer que buscas no existe, porque crees que nadie es capaz de amarte...

-Y si así fuera... que propones?

-Primero tenes que solucionar ese problema con el alcohol...

-Como sea...-suspira-

-Teniendo esa actitud, no vas a poder solucionar tus problemas...- Suspira

-Puede ser...

-Tenes que tener una actitud optimista para poder encontrar una solución.- Comenta

-Ya te lo explique antes... no hay solución

-Shaoran... si vas a cerrarte pensando lo mismo, por su puesto que no vas a encontrarla...- Comenta -En cambio, si mantenes una actitud decidida y positiva respecto a vos mismo... puede cambiar...- Agrega -Tenes que pensar que todo va a solucionarse... Todo va a estar bien...

-Si, claro...

-No vas a hacer nada de lo que digo... no?

-No

-Lo imagine... nunca haces nada de lo que digo...

-Asi soy...-afirma

-Sos un obstinado...- Suspira resignada.

-Si... lo se

Sakura suspira y baja la mirada pensativa.

-Ya terminó la sesión?

-Si...- Responde luego de mirar la hora

-Muy bien...-se pone de pie y toma su abrigo

La ojiverde lo mira salir, para luego suspirar y acomodarse mirando el techo.

Luego de esto transcurren un par de semanas, en las que el ambarino no vuelve a aparecer en el consultorio. Una tarde, la joven decide salir a pasear por el centro, tendría esa semana libre, puesto que varios de sus pacientes tenían viajes de negocios, o alguna otra cosa que hacer. Al salir de una casa de ropa se queda estática al ver al ambarino en la cuadra de enfrente, él evidentemente no la había visto, ya que bebía una cerveza mientras veía un papel que tenia en la mano. Aprieta los puños. No tenía intenciones de solucionar su problema y eso la molestaba.

No sabia que hacer... en realidad su mente decía que siguiera con sus compras y se olvidara de aquello...Pero una vocecita más en su cabeza, le decía que se acercara a ayudarlo, que no podía dejarlo así. Suspira resignada, cruza a calle y se acerca para luego quitarle la lata de las manos. Él se sobresalta ya que no la había visto y la mira.

-Te dije que intentaras dejar de beber... y ni siquiera te esforzas...- Musita molesta tirando la lata a la basura

-Callate...-responde guardando lo que tenia en su mano en el bolsillo.

-No me callo...- Responde -Intento ayudarte y mira lo que haces... Te volviste un idiota... que lo único que puede hacer es compadecerse de si mismo...

Él no dice nada y mira hacia otro lado

-Por eso decís que tus problemas no tienen solución... porque solo te quedas sentado a auto compadecerte... Abrí los ojos e intenta hacer algo... no va a venir una bruja a concederte el deseo de arreglar todo con su varita... Despertate...- Suspira

-Callate... no sabes nada

-Claro que se... porque yo hacia eso mismo...- Suspira -Cuando quieras reaccionar va a ser demasiado tarde, Shaoran...- Culmina

-Seguí con tu vida perfecta y no me molestes...

Sakura lo mira molesta y le da una bofetada -Sos un idiota...- Culmina para luego irse.

Él la mira irse y luego mira el suelo. La ojiverde camina en silencio mirando al frente. Debió seguir con sus compras sin acercarse a él. Por la noche, al regresar a su casa, su marido le comenta de buen humor que ese fin de semana habría una importante cena de negocios a la que debían asistir.

-Es necesario?- Cuestiona la joven.

-No queres ir??

-Mañana hablamos de eso, si?- Musita para luego ir a bañarse.

-Que te pasa?-cuestiona su marido una vez ella sale del baño

-Estoy un poco cansada...- Lo mira para luego de cambiarse sentarse y secarse el pelo con la toalla-Me habría gustado pasar un fin de semana tranquilos... pero entiendo... sos un hombre ocupado...- Agrega peinándose.

-Lo lamento... yo tengo que ir, pero si queres vos podes quedarte

-Voy a ir con vos, si queres...- Lo mira -Casi no pasamos tiempo juntos...

-Es verdad-asiente-Se que estoy muy ocupado últimamente-le toma las manos para que se siente a su lado-Pero vos estas rara... hay algo que no me hayas dicho??

-Es demasiado trabajo...- Comenta

-Entonces deberías descansar un poco-le acaricia el cabello

-Pero... no puedo dejar a mis pacientes...- Explica...

-Deberías tratar de estar menos horas en el consultorio... segura que no paso nada?

-Si...- Asiente y se apoya en su hombro.

-Esta bien-sonríe levemente- Te prometo que el fin de semana que viene vamos a salir juntos

-Lo prometes...?- Lo mira

-Lo prometo-asiente

Sakura sonríe levemente y le besa la mejilla, luego ambos se van a dormir

Al día siguiente Yukito y Sakura duermen hasta tarde, la ojiverde despierta al mediodía al escuchar la alarma de su celular despertar. Cuando la había activado? Por la tarde comen algo y después se preparan para la fiesta. La joven luchaba por acomodarse el cabello en un rodete, lográndolo luego de varios intentos. Consiguiendo soltar algunos mechones.

-Te ves muy linda...-opina su marido de buen humor-Gracias por acompañarme

-No me agradezcas...- Pide acomodándose el vestido, para luego mirarlo y acomodarle el nudo de la corbata.

-Voy a intentar que nos vayamos temprano si?

-No te preocupes...- Susurra, para luego sonreír satisfecha -Ahora si... parecía que intentabas ahorcarte con la corbata en lugar de hacer un nudo...

-Jaja gracias

-Deja de agradecerme todo...- Musita para luego besarlo, él le corresponde y luego ambos salen subiendo al auto. Yukito conduce hasta el salón donde se realizaba la fiesta, allí ambos van a la mesa que les había asignado donde Sakura se sorprende al ver también al ambarino. Sentía como si el destino le estuviera haciendo una mala pasada. Suspira y se sienta intentando ignorar al castaño. Yukito lo saluda amablemente y comienza a charlar con él de negocios. Sakura los miraba en silencio, aburrida. Suspira y mira el lugar en silencio.

-Enseguida vuelvo-le dice su marido llamando su atención, luego se pone de pie y se aleja para ir a hablar con otro grupo de empresarios. La ojiverde suspira mirándolo irse, para después bajar la mirada a la mesa, siempre eran así esas reuniones, siempre acababa sola.

-Lamento si te hable mal ayer...-comenta el castaño

-Yo te golpee, estamos a mano...- Responde

-Estas molesta?

-Estoy dolida... no sos la misma persona que yo conocía...- Suspira

-Lo mismo digo... -hace una pausa- por eso dije... que la persona que quiero ya no existe

-No sabes buscar...

-No entendes...-suspira

-Si entiendo... pero ya no puede volver a ser como antes...

-No digo que sea como antes... no estoy pidiéndote nada...-la mira- lo único que digo es que sigo enamorado de vos, Sakura

-No es cierto...- Responde mirándolo

-Si lo es

La ojiverde mira su falda en silencio. Todo el modelo de vida medianamente perfecta que tenia, se había desmoronado con aquellas palabras.

-Y creo... que ese es mi mayor problema

-Lo lamento-se disculpa ella.

-Mh? No... No tenes que disculparte

-Nada de esto habría pasado... si en primer lugar yo me hubiera cuidado como debía...

-Ya te dije antes que no fue tu culpa...-la mira- Vos hiciste todo lo que tenias que hacer, si las cosas salieron así no fueron porque hicieras algo mal...

-Si lo fue... seguro hice algo mal... y eso perjudico al bebe y a nosotros...- Susurra sintiendo que la vista se le empañaba.

-No, Sakura...-la toma del mentón para que lo mirara y luego le seca los ojos- No sigas torturándote con eso, no lo hiciste mal... el único error fue mío, porque te deje sola...

-Estaba... tan emocionada...- Susurra bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes...-la suelta- Yukito y vos van a poder tener muchos hijos

-Yukito no quiere tener uno...- Comenta

-Estoy seguro de que vas a poder convencerlo

Sakura niega con la cabeza y se friega los ojos.

-No llores...-le toma las manos- Todo va a estar bien, tranquila

-Yo tenía que ayudarte a vos... no vos a mi...- Susurra

-Vos tampoco estas bien

-No importa...- Suspira

-Claro que importa, no quiero verte triste

-Ahora soy así...- Responde

-Por eso decía... que la chica a la que amo ya no existe...porque cambiaste

-Lo lamento...

-No me pidas disculpas... puedo soportar que no estemos juntos...pero no puedo verte así...

-No hables así, por favor...- Susurra mordiéndose el labio deseando que su corazón se deteniera, puesto que este se había acelerado

-Es la verdad...

-Por lo menos... no lo digas en ese tono...- Pide por lo bajo.

-Es egoísta...pero me alegra que no me odies

-No puedo hacerlo...- Susurra

Él suspira y la toma del rostro con ambas manos mirándola a los ojos, era hermosa, a pesar de los años seguía viéndose tan juvenil como siempre, y aunque su expresión era más dura su dulce mirada no se había modificado. La ojiverde lo mira en silencio.

-Queres comer algo?-le pregunta.

Sakura niega con la cabeza y baja la mirada. Si seguía mirándola de ese modo no podría seguir resistiéndose. Él asiente en silencio y luego se acerca repentinamente, hasta besarla en los labios, deseaba profundamente hacerlo...La ojiverde se sobresalta y se aleja sosteniéndolo de los hombros... Odiaba admitir que le había gustado, y habría deseado corresponderle, pero Yukito podría verlos y ella no quería lastimarlo. No deseaba volver a perderlo todo.

-Lo lamento...-musita él apenado por su actitud

-Yukito puede verte...- Susurra-Te volviste loco?

-Si...lo se...

Sakura lo suelta y suspira intentando controlar los deseos de volver a sentir sus labios.

-Salimos?-propone refiriéndose al patio que había a un lado del salón

-Ahm... si...

Él toma el saco de su traje y luego sale junto con Sakura al patio. Afuera, la ojiverde miraba al frente en silencio...

-Te molestó lo que hice?

Sakura suspira y niega con la cabeza

-Pero te sorprendió...

-Si... pero eso es completamente diferente al hecho de que me molestara.

-Puedo...volver a besarte?-la mira

-Yukito podría verte...- Musita intentando no pensar en la mirada del ambarino.

-Él esta adentro…

-Lo se...

-No va a vernos...

-Porque ibas a mi consultorio si no tenias intenciones de que te ayudara?-cuestiona intentando desviar el tema, no quería ceder.

-Quería verte... y era la única excusa que tenia

-Pero... todos tus problemas...- Musita. Acaso todo lo que le había dicho que le pasaba era mentira?

---------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Bien!! Aquí por fin el tercer capitulo de este fic! Era hora de que actualizáramos no? XD

La hago corta porque creo que subiré un nuevo fan fic hoy, así que estén atentos! Dejen bonitos reviews u lean el resto de nuestras historias!!

Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	4. Necesito verte

**Labios compartidos**

**Summary:** Luego de una dolorosa separación tras la pérdida de un hijo, cada uno elige diferentes caminos para seguir su vida, pero las vueltas de la vida los vuelven a reunir, y donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. UA- SxS SxY

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capitulo 4:** Necesito verte

_-No va a vernos..._

_-Porque ibas a mi consultorio si no tenias intenciones de que te ayudara?-cuestiona intentando desviar el tema, no quería ceder._

_-Quería verte... y era la única excusa que tenia_

_-Pero... todos tus problemas...- Musita. Acaso todo lo que le había dicho que le pasaba era mentira?_

-Era verdad que no sabía que iba a encontrarme con vos... eso fue casualidad... no te mentí, todo lo que te dije fue verdad...

-Ya veo...- Asiente.

-Sakura... que sentís por mi ahora?

-Yo... no se...- Susurra

-No sabes?

-Sabes? antes de volver a verte... pensaba que yo ya lo había superado todo... que podría verte a la cara y no sentir nada... pero no fue así...

-Me alegra escuchar eso...-sonríe levemente.

-A mi me da miedo... pensé que ya no sentía nada por vos... que te había enterrado con todo lo que paso... pero... sigo sintiendo cosas por vos... y eso me da miedo...

-Porque te da miedo?

-No quiero volver a pasar lo de antes...

-Sakura... yo te prometo que no voy a volver a lastimarte

-Y Yukito? Shaoran... no quiero lastimarlo...

-Si...ya se

Sakura suspira y mira la nada en silencio.

-Lamento si estoy confundiéndote

-No te disculpes

-Yo te quiero...pero no quiero arruinar todo lo que construiste hasta ahora

-No lo arruinaste...

-Puedo volver a besarte?-insiste

-Solo vas a conseguir lastimarte...

Él guarda silencio volviendo la vista hacia otro lado

-Ninguno de los dos sale ganando... vamos a lastimarnos mas...-agrega ella esforzándose por creer en sus propias palabras.

-Como digas...

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio, para luego volver a entrar. Tenía que irse, o terminaría besándolo o algo mas serio...

-Sakura?-cuestiona Yukito quien al verla entrar se acerca, al parecer la estaba buscando.

-Yukito...- Lo mira

-Donde estabas?-agrega preocupado

-Afuera...- Musita... -Yukito... te molesta si vuelvo a casa?-

-No... te sentís mal? que pasa?

-Quiero ir a descansar...- Musita-Vos… podes quedarte... yo voy a pedirme un taxi...

-No, espera un momento que voy a buscar mi saco si? y volvemos a casa

-Pero... esta fiesta era importante para vos...

-No importa, vos sos mas importante-le da un beso en la frente- esperame si?

Sakura asiente en silencio, Yukito va a buscar su abrigo y el de la chica, luego vuelve con Sakura y ambos salen.

-No van a molestarse?-pregunta ella.

-Quienes?

-Tus socios...

-Les dije que no te sentías bien y que hablaríamos luego, no te preocupes por eso

-Esta bien...- Asiente

-Que pasó? Decime la verdad... alguien me dijo que te vio salir con alguien al jardín

-Necesitaba tomar aire...- Comenta -Y Li me acompaño...- Suspira -Me pregunto sobre mi trabajo...- Agrega. Odiaba mentirle... pero no quería que nadie se metiera en problemas, y mucho menos quería lastimar al ojigris.

-Ya veo...-asiente- Lamento haberte obligado a venir

-No me obligaste... yo te dije que quería acompañarte... perdoname vos a mi por querer volver...

-No te preocupes, eso es lo de menos-abre la puerta del auto para que suba y luego sube él poniendo el vehículo en marcha

-Lo lamento...- Se acomoda y suspira

-Tranquila, de verdad, no importa-sonríe levemente y toma su mano la cual besa- Si mañana te sentís mejor podemos salir, queres?

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira

-Muy bien, pensa a donde te gustaría ir-comienza a conducir

-Yukito... porque aceptaste estar conmigo, sabiendo que yo pensaba en otro hombre?

-Porque piensé que iba a poder ayudarte a sanar esas heridas del pasado... vos tenes derecho a ser feliz, y yo te quería, quería ayudarte a superarlo... creí que con el tiempo ibas a acabar olvidándolo... me equivoque?-la mira de reojo al detenerse en un semáforo.

-Por que no queres tener un hijo?-cuestiona evadiendo esa pregunta.

-No es que no quiera...siento que no estamos preparados para eso... vos queres tener un hijo?? si tanto lo deseas, por mi esta bien

-Si estuvieras seguro... podría saberlo...- Suspira -Estoy confundida... tengo miedo...

-De que tenes miedo Sakura?

-Necesito pensar... tranquila...- Suspira cerrando los ojos

-Esta bien... aunque no entiendo porque de repente te sentís así... hace unas semanas todo andaba bien... parecías feliz

-Yo también... me creía feliz...

-Ahora ya no?

-No se Yukito...- susurra mirando la ventana

-Esta bien... no te angusties si? No voy a presionarte

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira -Creo que necesitaría tomarme vacaciones... es… demasiado trabajo

-Me parece bien-asiente- creo que va a hacerte bien...-hace una pausa y se detiene frente a su casa para luego girarse para mirarla- Iba a ser una sorpresa... pero quiero decírtelo

-Una sorpresa?- Lo mira

-Si...-asiente- Estamos por cumplir nuestro primer aniversario... no?

-Si...- Asiente y sonríe levemente -Temía que con tanto trabajo lo olvidaras

-Claro que no, nunca olvido las cosas importantes-le toma las manos- Ya preparé todo... vamos a irnos de viaje para festejarlo-sonríe

-En serio?- Lo mira sorprendida

-Si...-asiente- Ya me tome la semana libre en mi trabajo y hablé con tu secretaria para que no de turnos en esos días... iba a ser una sorpresa, pero ya no pude guardármelo más

-Que dulce...- Sonríe y lo abraza

-Me alegra que estés contenta-le devuelve el abrazo, Sakura se acomoda y cierra los ojos.

-Es verdad, estas cansada no? Va a ser mejor que te lleve a la cama-la besa en la cabeza para luego bajar del auto, abrir la puerta del lado de la joven, y cargarla en brazos

-Ah... pero... no te preocupes...- Susurra apenada

-No quiero que te esfuerces-agrega el con dulzura para luego cerrar la puerta del auto y entrar a la casa. Sakura se acomoda y cierra los ojos. Cada vez se confundía mas... quería a Yukito, pero no había olvidado a Shaoran...Su marido la deja de la cama y luego de que ambos se cambian se van a dormir

---------------------------------------------

Era domingo, por lo que Yukito cuando se levanta va a la entrada a buscar el diario sorprendiéndose al encontrar, además del periódico, una rosa de color roja que tenia atada al tallo una pequeña nota que sólo decía el nombre de su esposa. La ojiverde dormía tranquilamente, tenia un enorme cansancio mental... Sumado a su cansancio físico por el estrés del trabajo.

Yukito regresa a la habitación con el café que se había preparado y se sienta de su lado de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a la ojiverde como hacía todos los domingos, luego de dejar la flor en su mesa de luz.

-Mmh...- La castaña suspira y se acomoda boca arriba

Rato después la joven se despierta, de buen humor, y ya mas tranquila y descansada, había dormido muy bien.

-Mmh... que bien dormí...- Susurra desperezándose.

-Si? Me alegro-sonríe levemente su marido

-Buenos días...- Sonríe y lo besa, él le corresponde y luego le ofrece unas tostadas.

-Gracias...- Musita para luego comer lentamente y después notar la rosa -Gracias Yukito... es una rosa muy bonita...- Le sonríe

-Jaja no es mía-responde él- La encontré en la entrada-se encoge de hombros- pensé que seria de alguno de tus pacientes, un modo de agradecimiento, no? sólo dice tu nombre y no tiene remitente

-Que raro...- Mira la rosa

-Si...-asiente-Pero no le des importancia, seguro se trata de algún paciente, es un regalo inofensivo

Sakura asiente mirando la flor, para luego tomarla y apoyarse en el hombro del ojigris, acariciándole el rostro con la rosa...

-Jaja me haces cosquillas-comenta él-

-Jaja, te hace cosquillas?- Susurra acomodándose, para luego acariciarle la oreja

-Sos mala…-agrega encogiéndose al sentir cosquillas. Sakura se ríe y deja la rosa sobre su falda, para besarlo en la mejilla mientras le acariciaba la nuca él cierra los ojos sintiéndose tranquilo, le agradaban sus masajes.

-Tenes algo que hacer hoy?-le pregunta ella.

-No... Me reserve el día para estar con vos-la mira-porque?

-Nos quedamos acá comiendo pizza y mirando películas?- Propone -Como cuando salíamos...

-Me parece bien-asiente- Pero vamos a tener que salir a alquilar las películas, así que cambiate-la besa

-Si...- Susurra luego de corresponderle

-Muy bien, vamos-asiente y se levanta luego de que ambos se cambian van a alquilar unas cuantas películas y pasan el día como la ojiverde había propuesto.

La ojiverde estaba apoyada en el pecho de su marido mientras miraba la pantalla. Ambos se sobresaltan sobre el final de la película al escuchar el teléfono celular de Sakura sonar, la chica suspira y atiende.

-Sakura...-musita el ambarino del otro lado, como había conseguido su numero? La joven se sobresalta al escucharlo.

-Sakura...-repite él-Podemos vernos?

-Ahora?- Cuestiona

-Si...

Sakura permanece en silencio sin saber que decir o que hacer.

-Podemos?-insiste- Necesito verte...

-Bien...- Suspira

-Te espero en la fuente del parque...en 15 minutos-corta

Sakura suspira y mira el teléfono confundida, porque había aceptado?

-Quien era?-cuestiona Yukito curioso extrañado por la actitud de la chica

-Un paciente...- Responde poniéndose los zapatos.

-Tenes que irte?

-Solo será un momento...- Musita arrodillándose en la cama para mirarlo

-Ya veo... esta bien

-No te enojes...- Pide apoyando la frente sobre la de Yukito

-No te preocupes no estoy enojado... sólo pensé que íbamos a pasar un día juntos, sin trabajo

-Prometo que será solo un momento...- susurra para luego besarle la punta de la nariz

-Si...esta bien-asiente

Sakura lo besa y se pone de pie, Yukito la mira salir para luego quitar la película y quedarse viendo televisión. La psicóloga conduce hasta el sitio donde la había citado el ambarino quien cuando ella llega ya la estaba esperando.

-Lamento la demora- Musita al bajar del auto

-No importa...-responde él acercándose para al llegar a su lado tomarla del rostro y besarla apasionadamente, sorprendiéndola, pensó que le había ocurrido algo malo.

-Shaoran...- Susurra luego de separarse -Solo vine porque dijiste que necesitabas verme...

-Si... necesito verte

Sakura suspira. Estaba arriesgando su matrimonio con Yukito por un encuentro con su ex-esposo, viéndolo así parecía ridículo.

-Sakura...-musita tomándole las manos-Te necesito

-Shaoran, yo...- Musita soltándose con suavidad.

-Que pasa?

-Como conseguiste mi numero?

-Que importa eso?

-Mucho... como lo hiciste?

-Se lo pedí a tu secretaria

Sakura asiente y suspira -Ya veo... con una excusa como "Voy a suicidarme!! Necesito hablar con mi terapeuta" o algo así?

-Simplemente le dije que era un asunto importante... cual es la importancia de como lo conseguí?

-Me sorprendí...

-Te gusto el regalo de esta mañana?

-El regalo? vos dejaste la rosa?

-Así es-asiente- No te diste cuenta? pensé que reconocerías mi letra...

-Hace mucho que no leo algo que vos escribiste...- Explica-Shaoran, Yukito encontró la rosa...- Comenta llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Eso te trajo problemas?

-No... creyó que era un regalo de agradecimiento de mis pacientes...

-Ya veo...-asiente entonces deja de preocuparte-la toma suavemente por la cintura acercándola un poco

-Que te pasa?- Cuestiona separándose, cayendo sentada al suelo al pisar mal, se había doblado el tobillo.

-Estas bien?-cuestiona agachándose a su lado

-Enloqueciste o algo así?- Lo mira -Vos no eras así...

-Así... así como?

-No te portaste así conmigo, hasta que nos comprometimos...- suspira y se pone de pie, intentando disimular el fuerte dolor que tenia en el tobillo

-No entiendo a que te referís...-agrega abriendo mochila que llevaba sacando de allí una lata de cerveza. Sakura le golpea la mano tirando la lata al suelo.

-Estas ebrio...!- Le recrimina.

-Claro que no!-se queja el tomando rápidamente la lata para que no se volcara su contenido

-Claro que si!- Responde empujándolo para que no la tomara

-Ya dije que no! esta sólo es la cuarta que bebo! o... era la quinta?-se queda pensativo

Sakura suspira y le da una bofetada -No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme, a menos que estés sobrio!- culmina para luego caminar con dificultad hasta su auto al cual sube.

-Espera!-responde él apresurándose a seguirla para luego sentarse en el asiento del acompañante

-Bajate de mi auto!- Ordena

-No quiero-se cruza de brazos caprichosamente de modo infantil

-Shaoran... bajate de mi auto...- Ordena abriéndole la puerta-Me voy a mi casa...

-No podes irte todavía

-Claro que puedo!

-No te importa... lo que me pase?-la mira de reojo

-Voy a llevarte a tu casa...- Musita acomodándose el cinturón de seguridad, para luego encender el auto. Él permanece callado viendo por la ventana

-Por donde?- Cuestiona conduciendo

-No recuerdo-miente

-Por donde...- Insiste apretando las manos contra el volante.

-Por allá...-señala una dirección resignado

Sakura suspira y conduce en silencio. Le dolía mucho aquello, y el silencio comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, por lo que enciende el estero

-Porque viniste cuando te llame?

-Porque... yo también quería verte...- Suspira -Me dolió verte así... no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme estando borracho... entendiste?

-Bien... entonces no voy a volver a llamarte

-Vas a vivir borracho...- Deduce

Él se encoge de hombros viendo hacia fuera, la ojiverde lo mira de reojo, como había cambiado tanto? Donde estaba el hombre dulce y amable con quien ella hacia tiempo se había casado?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Otra actualización en el día de hoy, este fic particularmente me gusta mucho, ya que la historia es bastante divertida y tiene curiosos giros arguméntales, pero se que no es muy popular y no gusta mucho ya que en el capitulo anterior solo tuvimos un review...

Les pedimos que si la leen nos lo hagan saber, sino sentimos que no les agrada y no tendrá sentido seguir con ella.

Gracias igualmente a los que le dedican su tiempo, espero este capitulo les guste más. Nos leemos pronto, o eso espero. Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	5. Nueva promesa

Labios compartidos

**Labios compartidos**

**Summary:** Luego de una dolorosa separación tras la pérdida de un hijo, cada uno elige diferentes caminos para seguir su vida, pero las vueltas de la vida los vuelven a reunir, y donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. UA- SxS SxY

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capitulo 5** Nueva promesa

_-Porque... yo también quería verte...- Suspira -Me dolió verte así... no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme estando borracho... entendiste?_

_-Bien... entonces no voy a volver a llamarte_

_-Vas a vivir borracho...- Deduce_

_Él se encoge de hombros viendo hacia fuera, la ojiverde lo mira de reojo, como había cambiado tanto? Donde estaba el hombre dulce y amable con quien ella hacia tiempo se había casado?_

-No vas a volver a llamarme...- Musita con un dejo de desilusión

-Estas enamorada de Yukito?

-Por que haces preguntas así?- Suspira

-Quiero saber

-Lo quiero mucho...- Responde

-Osea que no lo amas

-Lo quiero...- Repite deteniendo el auto

-Bien...-sonríe algo mas animado

-Prometes que vas a intentar dejar de beber?- Lo mira

-No es algo sencillo de hacer...

-Intentalo... no te pido que prometas dejar... sino que prometas que vas a intentarlo... que vas a dar el esfuerzo...- Explica acomodándole el saco

-Que vas a darme a cambio?

-Que queres a cambio?- Cuestiona apoyando la frente en el volante resignada, era como tratar con un niño de cinco años.

-Mhhhh...-se queda pensando-Que estas dispuesta a ofrecer?

-Vamos a hablar de eso cuando estés sobrio...- Responde rápidamente la joven, estirándose para abrirle la puerta -Ya llegamos...

-Esta bien... gracias por traerme

-Hasta luego...- Musita la joven mirándolo bajar de reojo

-Nos vemos...-se acerca y luego de besarla con ternura baja.

-Odio que sea tan tierno...- Se queja una vez se cierra la puerta del auto, para después conducir hacia su casa a la velocidad de un rayo. Al entrar ve a Yukito quien se había quedado dormido frente a la televisión. Suspira y deja las llaves sobre la mesa de luz, para luego de apagar la tv, tomar una manta y tapar a su marido, acostándose a su lado mirándolo dormir en silencio .Él se despierta rato después y luego de fregarse los ojos y ponerse sus gafas mira a Sakura

-Dormiste bien?- Susurra mirándolo

-Si... te tardaste

-Tuve que llevarlo a su casa...- Explica-No podía conducir en las condiciones en que estaba- Agrega mirando el techo.

-Entiendo-bosteza-sos muy amable con tus pacientes-sonríe levemente

-No vas a molestarte?- Lo mira

-No...-niega con la cabeza-lo entiendo

-Sos demasiado bueno conmigo...- Susurra acariciándole el rostro

-Demasiado? Lo mereces...-sonríe-

-No lo se...- Susurra, para luego sentarse y sacarse las zapatillas. El tobillo le dolía, y había comenzado a hincharse. Maldita su torpeza...

-Que te paso?-cuestiona viendo su tobillo

-Me caí por pisar mal...- Explica y ríe levemente -Soy tan torpe...

-Parece grave...-comenta viéndolo preocupado-Quedate sentada, voy a buscar algo de hielo

-Solo me caí... no pasa nada...- Lo mira

-Pero esta hinchado-explica sacando unos cubos de hielo de la heladera para luego envolverlos en una servilleta y poner esto en su tobillo en cual sostiene con cuidado

-Pero no es nada...- Responde

-Hasta que no se desinflame no camines si? te duele?

-Un poco...- Musita luego de asentir.

-Queres un analgésico?

-No, no te preocupes. No es para tanto...- Responde acariciándole el cabello

-Esta bien-asiente

-No terminaste de ver la película?- Cuestiona haciéndolo sentarse frente a ella para masajearle los hombros

-Mh? No, te espere para que no te pierdas el final

-Gracias...- Sonríe levemente y le besa la cabeza

-Vemos la película?-la mira-Sobro algo de halado

-Esta bien...- Asiente

El sonríe y va a la cocina, le da el pote de helado y luego pone la película. Sakura se acomoda, para luego mirar la pantalla.

Luego de esto transcurren unos pocos días, cierta tarde, luego de salir de su consultorio Sakura conduce hasta la casa del ambarino, todo el día había estado pensando en él... necesitaba verlo. Suspira y permanece mirando la puerta en silencio. Que hacia? estaba volviéndose loca... cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta se sobresalta al oír la voz del ambarino no muy lejos, voltea a ver y descubre que él se acercaba caminando con un par de jóvenes, a juzgar por su aspecto y actitud había bebido y no era muy conciente de lo que hacía. Suspira y sube rápidamente a su auto. Por que la desilusionaba?

Al verlo coquetear con las jóvenes en la entrada y luego entrar con ellas tenía que admitir que había sentido celos, y los deseos de intervenir se apoderan de ella. Toma aire y aprieta los dientes en un desesperado esfuerzo por mantener el autocontrol y maneja hacia su casa meditando, al llegar descubre que Yukito no había llegado aún y en el buzón de la entrada había una caja pequeña con su nombre.

Suspira y se acerca tomándola, para luego abrirla. Dentro había un anillo de oro, al verlo lo reconoció enseguida, se trataba de su alianza, la que le había devuelto al ambarino el día en que se habían divorciado...Por que se la devolvía? la mira con detenimiento, para luego entrar en la casa y sentarse en su cama mirando el objeto perdida...dentro tenia grabada la fecha de su casamiento y el nombre de ambos. Luego de un momento mirándola, comienza a ver borroso. Suspira y se lleva una mano a los ojos notando que había comenzado a llorar. No podía dejarlo todo así... aún lo quería, y eso era una prueba… quería verlo... quería abrazarlo y decírselo... quería cuidarlo y ayudarlo con sus problemas.

Suspira y vuelve a levantarse sin soltar la cajita, para luego tomar las llaves y subir a su auto, conduciendo hasta la casa del ambarino. Allí luego de tocar la puerta varias veces una de las chicas se asoma.

-Si?-cuestiona ella examinando a la ojiverde con la mirada.

-Con permiso...- Musita la ojiverde mirándola

-Quien sos?

Sakura suspira y la hace a un lado para luego entrar. No iba a dar explicaciones a nadie más que a Shaoran... al entrar ve al castaño en el comedor con la otra joven quien estaba apoyada en su hombro bebiendo con el, a ojiverde suspira apretando los puños y se acerca hasta quedar frente al ambarino. Él la mira y se friega los ojos para verla bien, asegurándose de que realmente estuviera allí.

-Sos un mentiroso...- Musita mirándolo

-Sakura?-cuestiona sin comprender

-Sos... sos un mentiroso...- Repite para luego morderse el labio conteniéndose de no llorar, mientras apretaba la cajita de terciopelo con sus manos.

-Shaoran, quien es?-cuestiona la chica a su lado sin comprender que pasaba

-Vayanse...-agrega el castaño para luego verla con molestia

-Que?? pero porque...-musita confundida ella.

-Dije que se vayan!-agrega molesto sobresaltándola, la joven asiente y sale al igual que la otra cerrando tras si.

-Me estas enloqueciendo...- Musita -Ya no se que pensar... que quiero...-dice ella angustiada, estaba quebrada.

-Calmate un poco...-le toma la mano y la hace sentarse para luego llevarse una mano a la cabeza puesto que le dolía

-Por que me mandaste esto?-cuestiona mostrándole el anillo.

-Es tuya...

-No… no lo es...- Suspira y mira el suelo en silencio

-Si... y esta es la mia-agrega mostrándole su mano en la que tenia puesta la alianza

-Estas completamente loco...- Susurra tomándole la mano, para acomodarle la alianza.

-Puede ser...

-Porque no intentas dejar de beber? Shaoran... ni tratas...- Suspira -Quienes eran esas mujeres?-

-No se... las conocí en el bar y vinieron...

-Así van a terminar robándote... o haciéndote algo peor...- Se queja preocupada-No vuelvas a hacer una tontería así...-

-Vas a cuidarme...?-agrega adormecido recostándose en sus piernas

-Vas a hacer lo que te digo?- Cuestiona a modo de respuesta

-Respondeme primero...-cierra los ojos

-Si, pero... tenes que prometerme que vas a intentar dejar la bebida...- Musita sacándole la lata de la mano

-Lo intento... pero es difícil solo...

-Yo estoy con vos... no alcanza?

-Sólo ahora estas conmigo...después te vas...

-Yo te sigo queriendo Shaoran...- Susurra acomodándole unos mechones de pelo que se le iban al rostro-Por eso quiero que estes bien

-Entonces...voy a hacerlo por vos-decide

Sakura se ríe levemente y suspira -Lo prometes?-

-Si...

La ojiverde sonríe levemente y le besa la frente -Mejor así...

-Perdoname... por hacerte llorar...-la mira y le seca las mejillas

-No importa...- Susurra. -Prometeme que no vas a traer más mujeres extrañas acá...

-Estas celosa?-cuestiona acomodándose

-Estaba preocupada...- Se defiende -Que tal si eran psicópatas?- Agrega -Y si eran celos que?-

-Si eran celos... seria algo muy bueno...-cierra los ojos-

-Por que?- Susurra

-Porque... yo también estoy celoso...

-De Yukito?

-Si... le tengo envidia…

-Por que?

-Él... tiene todo lo que yo deseo... es feliz...como yo quiero serlo... Sakura lo mira en silencio, para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-Voy prepararte el baño así te das una ducha tibia y te relajas... si?- Susurra con suavidad pegando su frente a la del ambarino para verlo a los ojos.

-Después de dormir un poco...

-Esta bien...- Asiente y se acomoda para mirarlo descansar.

-Y luego... vamos a bañarnos juntos...-decide

Sakura se ríe y le acomoda el cabello. Cuando despertara no se iba a acordar de nada.

Un par de horas después al ambarino despierta, la ojiverde se había dormido sentada en el sillón, sujetándole una mano.

Shaoran se incorpora un poco para mirarla, le sorprendía verla allí... que hacia con él en su casa? recordaba poco y nada de lo ocurrido...pero sabia que se había quedado allí con el...

-Mmh...- Ella suspira y se acomoda acostándose en el sillón.

Shaoran sonríe y la mira descansar... no quería hacerla sufrir...Luego de un momento, la ojiverde despierta y se incorpora mirando en todas direcciones como si buscara algo. Al ver al ambarino suspira aliviada.

-Que pasa??-ladea la cabeza

-Estas mejor?

-Si...-asiente- Gracias por quedarte

-Vas a cumplir tu promesa?

-Mi promesa?

-Vas a intentar dejar la bebida?

-Eso ya te lo prometí antes... lo intento Sakura... de verdad lo intento, pero no puedo-suspira

-Yo voy a apoyarte...- susurra abrazándolo

-Gracias...-responde él acomodándose en sus brazos, se sentía tranquilo con ella

-No te acordas nada, no?- Cuestiona acariciándole la cabeza

-No mucho...lo lamento...

Sakura asiente y le relata lo ocurrido

-Ya veo... que vergüenza...-la mira- de verdad lo lamento... seguro te moleste mucho…

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza y le sonríe.

-Lo que no entiendo es...porque viniste?

-Dejaste mi alianza en mi casa...- Responde -Y... mirándola, entendí que te sigo queriendo...

-Me... seguís queriendo?

La ojiverde asiente en silencio.

-Yo también te quiero Sakura…

La joven sonríe y le besa la frente-Vamos... voy a prepararte el baño...

-Es como antes...-sonríe levemente

-Ojalá...- Susurra poniéndose de pie, para luego tomarle la mano él la sigue en silencio.

Una vez llegan al baño, la ojiverde abre la canilla, para luego tocar el agua comprobando que estuviera tibia.

-Te quedas?-la mira tomándole las manos

-Quedarme?- Lo mira

-Si... te bañas conmigo?-sonríe levemente

-Con vos?- Cuestiona sacándole el saco del traje, para luego colgárselo del brazo.

-Si...-asiente decidido.

-No lo se...- Responde soltándole los primeros botones de la camisa.

Él sonríe levemente y una vez que acaba de desprenderle la prenda blanca se acerca despacio y le da un suave beso en los labios

-Quedate...-le susurra al oído a modo de suplica

-Solo... un momento...- Musita rendida

Él sonríe levemente y comienza a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda por dentro de su remera. La ojiverde cierra los ojos, sintiendo su corazón latir desesperado... parecía que fuera a salírsele del pecho. No se sentía así cuando estaba con Yukito…

-Sakura... sos lo único que necesito... te extrañe tanto...-susurra él

-Shaoran...- Alcanza a responder la ojiverde sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Había sido la única persona capaz de hacerla estremecerse de ese modo, el único que podía hacer que se ruborizara gastando el mismo piropo miles de veces. Por que todo había tenido que terminar asi?

El castaño la mira con una pequeña sonriere y luego vuelve a besarla, momentos después ambos entran en la ducha.


	6. Separación

Labios compartidos

**Labios compartidos**

**Summary:** Luego de una dolorosa separación tras la pérdida de un hijo, cada uno elige diferentes caminos para seguir su vida, pero las vueltas de la vida los vuelven a reunir, y donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. UA- SxS SxY

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capitulo 6****:** Separación

_-Shaoran...- Alcanza a responder la ojiverde sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Había sido la única persona capaz de hacerla estremecerse de ese modo, el único que podía hacer que se ruborizara gastando el mismo piropo miles de veces. Por que todo había tenido que terminar así?_

_El castaño la mira con una pequeña sonrisa y luego vuelve a besarla, momentos después ambos entran en la ducha._

La ojiverde salía del baño usando su bata, para luego arrodillarse en la cama matrimonial y extender la mano para tomar la cajita aterciopelada del cajón de su mesita de noche. Le había costado despedirse del ambarino. Pero si no volvía Yukito se preocuparía. Vuelve a suspirar resignada, había vuelto temprano por nada... Su marido no había regresado. Solo había llamado para decir que llegaría tarde, debido a que tenía una reunión.

Faltaban pocos días para que ambos se fueran de viaje y sólo podía pensar en cuanto extrañaría a Shaoran... ya deseaba que fuera el día siguiente, ya que habían acordado verse a la hora del almuerzo.

Suspira y cierra los ojos. Sentía algo de culpa por Yukito, el era muy bueno con ella, le daba todo y así le pagaba... Se levanta y guarda la cajita, para luego ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama.

Al día siguiente Sakura despierta temprano, al sentir los rayos del sol colarse entre las cortinas y darle en el rostro haciendo que la luz la fastidiara. No había escuchado llegar a su marido la noche anterior, pero este ahora dormía a su lado...seguro ya estaría por levantarse para ir nuevamente a su trabajo, ella también debía salir... Suspira y se acomoda mirándolo, para luego mirar su reloj, pocos minutos después el despertador comenzó a sonar por lo que Yukito se incorporó para apagarlo y levantarse enseguida.

-Ya te vas?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirándolo

-Luego de desayunar...-asiente- tengo que entrar bien temprano, hay que dejar todo listo antes de que nos vayamos de viaje-sonríe

-Todavía no me dijiste a donde vamos a ir...- Comenta arrodillándose en la cama, para mirarlo ir de un lado a otro.

-Ah no? Mejor así, quiero que al menos eso sea una sorpresa

-Ya habías olvidado eso?- Cuestiona -Ni una pista? Vamos a las montañas o a la playa? o a algo en medio?- Agrega

-Jaja no voy a decirte nada-se sienta en la cama para ponerse los zapatos

-Entonces vos vas a hacer mi bolso?- Cuestiona -O quizás no necesite...- Agrega

-Porque no necesitarías?

-Jaja, no se... no se a donde vas a llevarme...- Comenta y le besa la mejilla.

-Ya falta poco-sonríe. Sakura se ríe y lo peina

-Mhh Sakura... quiero que hablemos sobre algo-la mira

-Si...- Asiente y se sienta en la cama mirándolo sin comprender. Cuando se ponía así, la asustaba.

-Es algo serio...-agrega-así que presta atención

-S...si...- Asiente

-Hey... no pongas esa cara-sonríe levemente- No es para que te pongas así, no es algo malo, al menos eso creo…-le toma las manos

La ojiverde asiente y suspira intentando relajarse. La había asustado.

-Sakura...-agrega apretando sus manos con un poco mas de fuerza, en señal de que estaba nervioso- Lo pensé y... quiero que tengamos un hijo

-Un... hijo?

-Si...-asiente viéndola-

La ojiverde se sonroja y baja la cabeza intentando ocultar el sonrojo. Eso la había tomado por sorpresa. Que debía hacer?

-Se que es uno de tus sueños...-agrega él con ternura- Yo siento que ya estoy preparado... y creo que vamos a ser unos buenos padres-asiente y luego la besa en la mejilla

-Pero... y si lo pierdo?- Cuestiona apretándole las manos.

-Tranquila, eso no va a pasar-masajea suavemente sus manos para que las aflojara- Vamos a tener mucho cuidado y vas a ir a los mejores médicos para que controlen todo de cerca

Sakura suspira y se acomoda abrazándolo. Quería decir que si, siempre había querido tener un hijo. Pero ya no sabía.

Él le corresponde él abrazo, se sentía feliz, tener un hijo con Sakura era lo único que le faltaba para que su vida estuviera completa...

-Tranquila si?-agrega separándose un poco para verla-Te prometo que todo va a ir bien

-Si...- Susurra asintiendo.

-Muy bien-sonríe y le da un corto beso en los labios- Ya tengo que irme

-Esta bien...- Responde -Nos vemos cuando llegues...- Sonríe levemente

-Si...-asiente-prometo llegar temprano hoy...-sonríe- esperame con una rica cena si?

-Esta bien...- Asiente

-Cuidate-la besa nuevamente y después de tomar el saco de su traje sale

Sakura suspira y se levanta para luego tender la cama. Luego de ducharse y cambiarse sale yendo a su consultorio. Atiende a unos cuantos pacientes por la mañana para luego salir del consultorio a la hora del almuerzo y caminar hacia el restaurante donde se vería con Shaoran. Por mas que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Yukito esa mañana... se detiene al llegar a la entrada y mira hacia el interior del lugar buscando al ambarino quien estaba sentado en una mesa del fondo junto a la ventana esperándola mientras leía el menú. Suspira y entra, para luego acercarse y sentarse.

-Hola...-la saluda él para luego sonreír

-Hola...- Susurra la ojiverde para luego mirar su plato.

-Que queres pedir?

-Cualquier cosa esta bien...- Responde para luego mirar la ventana

-Estas bien?-le pregunta algo preocupado tomándole una mano con suavidad. Sakura se sobresalta y lo mira, para luego suspirar.

-Solo pensaba...- Responde.

-Pasó algo malo?

-No se si es malo...- Explica-Yukito quiere tener un hijo...- Agrega para luego mirar su plato, no debería haber dicho eso.

Shaoran la mira sorprendido sin saber que decir, no esperaba eso tan de repente... pero aquello era algo con lo que no podía competir... La ojiverde permanece en silencio sujetándole la mano, apretándola con suavidad.

-Ya veo...-la suelta- Debes estar contenta

-No...- Suspira -Por que me soltas?

-Vamos a pedir la comida-agrega

-Yo... yo no quiero tener un hijo con Yukito...- Susurra

-No?-agrega sorprendido volviéndose a verla

-Quiero tener un hijo... pero no con el...- Suspira y toma su vaso para jugar con este nerviosa.

-Sakura, tener un hijo es lo que más deseas... no creo que debas dejar pasar esta oportunidad

-No hables de esto como si fuera un negocio o un trámite Shaoran...- Lo mira

-Él es tu marido-agrega.

-Ya se...

-Esto es mi culpa-musita-Yo me interpuse entre ustedes, por eso ahora estas dudando...

-Pero... yo te sigo queriendo...

-Creo que...debemos dejar el pasado donde debe estar-se pone de pie-

-Shaoran... vas... a abandonarme de nuevo?- Cuestiona con temor.

-Yo también te quiero Sakura...-la mira- por eso voy a desaparecer, estoy interfiriendo, tenes que seguir con tu vida con Yukito...

La ojiverde se pone de pie mirándolo. No quería que la dejara de nuevo.

-Disculpame por todo...-musita él para luego salir del lugar

Sakura lo mira irse, para luego salir y caminar de regreso a su consultorio, abrumada por la angustia, otra vez estaban separados.

Luego de esto transcurren el par de días restantes para que Sakura y Yukito se fueran de viaje, en ese tiempo la joven no había vuelto a tener contacto con Shaoran, siquiera habían hablado por teléfono, y estaba algo preocupada por el... Habría vuelto a la bebida? Suspira llevándose una mano al rostro. Lo extrañaba...mira el teléfono dudosa, aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para que Yukito llegara y ambos se fueran, tal vez podía llamarlo... Toma aire y se sienta en la cama tomando el teléfono para luego marcar.

Luego de que el aparato suena un par de veces se sobresalta al escuchar la voz del ambarino del otro lado

-Si?-cuestiona este distraídamente

-Shaoran...- Susurra la ojiverde apretando el auricular contra su oreja.

-Sakura?-cuestiona él algo sorprendido con aquella llamada

-Necesitaba... escucharte...- Musita por lo bajo

-Estas bien?-agrega algo preocupado por su tono de voz

-Te extraño...- Responde

-Si... yo también te extraño...

-Por que te fuiste entonces?

-Quería dejar de interferir con tu vida...

-Entonces... estarías matándome...- Suspira -Porque... vos sos mi vida Shaoran...- Susurra.

Él guarda un momento silencio del otro lado, evidentemente sorprendido con esas palabras

-Sakura... donde estas ahora?

-En mi casa...- Responde.

-Esta bien... Nos vemos-corta

Sakura mira el teléfono sin comprender, para luego cortar y terminar de hacer su bolso con desgano, se sobresalta al rato después escuchar el timbre... era extraño, Yukito habría olvidado las llaves? Se levanta y va a abrir y se sorprende al ver en la puerta a su ex esposo.

-Shaoran...- Susurra sorprendida.

Él guarda silencio y se acerca tomándola de la cintura y besándola en los labios apasionadamente sorprendiendo aun más a la ojiverde quien tarda en reaccionar pero le corresponde. Shaoran entra en la casa para luego cerrar la puerta de entrada apoyándose sobre esta sin dejar de besar a la ojiverde quien le corresponde mientras le acariciaba los brazos.

-Te amo Sakura...-susurra él separándose un poco para poder hablar

Sakura sonríe levemente y se apoya en su pecho

-También yo...- Responde en un susurro.

Él le acaricia el cabello con calma para luego fijar su mirada en los bolsos que tenia sobre la mesa

-Te vas?

-Una semana...- Responde la castaña acomodándose en el pecho del ambarino.

-A donde?

-No se... Yukito no me dijo...- Explica para luego separarse de él y mirarlo

-Ya veo...

-Lo siento...- Susurra mirando el suelo.

-No te disculpes... es comprensible que se vayan de viaje...

-Quiero estar con vos...-susurra ella.

-Yo también...-le acaricia el cabello-

-Si?- agrega sin levantar la voz volviendo a apoyarse en su pecho

-Si... voy a extrañarte mucho...

-Yo también...- responde acariciándole los brazos. Él sonríe levemente y luego vuelve a besarla siendo correspondido por la ojiverde.

-Vamos a tu habitación...-agrega él dulcemente.

-Que?- Lo mira

-Quiero... que estemos juntos...-agrega con ternura viéndola mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Sakura asiente mirándolo perdida, él sonríe levemente y vuelve a besarla.

-V...voy... a separarme de Yukito...- Susurra luego de corresponderle

-De verdad?-cuestiona él deteniéndose para verla. Sakura asiente y permanece inmóvil.

-Estas segura de eso?

-Quiero estar con vos...

Él sonríe y luego vuelve a besarla.

--

Sakura se sobresalta al escuchar la puerta abrirse, no se había dado cuenta y ya eran las 8, su vuelo saldría en media hora y seguro Yukito acababa de entrar... Se levanta y se cambia, rápidamente, para luego salir de la habitación. Shaoran se acurruca y sigue durmiendo, siquiera había oído el timbre.

La ojiverde camina hacia el living en silencio... Su corazón daba mil pulsaciones por segundo, iba a estallar. Al llegar ve a Yukito quien se quitaba el abrigo, al verla sonríe

-Yukito...- Susurra para luego sonreír levemente, muy nerviosa-Bienvenido...

-Sakura...-sonríe- estas lista?? tenemos que apurarnos o vamos a perder el vuelo-agrega acomodándole el cabello que lo tenia algo revuelto

-Si... estaba acostada esperándote...- Responde peinándose -Voy a buscar mi abrigo al cuarto y vamos... si?- Sonríe

-Esta bien-asiente de buen humor-Tomate tu tiempo, yo voy a pedir el taxi

-Si...- Asiente y sonríe, para luego ir prácticamente corriendo a la habitación donde cierra con cuidado la puerta. Con las voces Shaoran se había despertado y observaba la puerta de la habitación en silencio. La ojiverde apoya la frente en la puerta y suspira.

-Ya llego?-musita el castaño

-Shh... Podría escucharte...- Susurra la ojiverde para luego mirarlo-Yo ya tengo que irme... mis llaves están en la cocina... podes quedarte hasta que nos vayamos y te llevas mis llaves...- Comenta para luego tomar su abrigo que colgaba de una silla

-No vas a despedirte?

La ojiverde lo mira, y luego se agacha junto a la cama-Nada de alcohol... si?- Pide por lo bajo, para luego besarlo. Él le corresponde y luego asiente.

-Vas a extrañarme?-agrega él viéndola triste, odiaba pensar que estaría varios días sin verla.

-Mucho...- Susurra y le da un corto beso en los labios, para luego ponerse de pie. Él sonríe levemente y la mira salir. Sakura camina hacia el living donde se pone su abrigo, Yukito ya cargaba el equipaje en el taxi. La ojiverde sale y le toma la mano.

-Vamos-agrega él abriéndole la puerta para que entrara al taxi primero. La castaña se desliza en el asiento y se acomoda mirando la casa en silencio.

--


	7. Sorpresas

Labios compartidos

**Labios compartidos**

**Summary:** Luego de una dolorosa separación tras la pérdida de un hijo, cada uno elige diferentes caminos para seguir su vida, pero las vueltas de la vida los vuelven a reunir, y donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. UA- SxS SxY

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capitulo 7****:** Sorpresas

_-Vas a extrañarme?-agrega él viéndola triste, odiaba pensar que estaría varios días sin verla._

_-Mucho...- Susurra y le da un corto beso en los labios, para luego ponerse de pie. Él sonríe levemente y la mira salir. Sakura camina hacia el living donde se pone su abrigo, Yukito ya cargaba el equipaje en el taxi. La ojiverde sale y le toma la mano._

_-Vamos-agrega él abriéndole la puerta para que entrara al taxi primero. La castaña se desliza en el asiento y se acomoda mirando la casa en silencio._

La semana de vacaciones transcurre rápidamente, regresando ambos el fin de semana siguiente

-Fue una linda semana...- Comenta la ojiverde colgando su abrigo al entrar.

-Eso creo-sonríe- La pasamos muy bien

Sakura asiente y le besa la mejilla -Voy a dejar mis cosas en el cuarto...- Musita tomando su bolso

-Esta bien-se despereza cansado por el viaje

La ojiverde le sonríe y luego va a la habitación donde comienza a guardar sus cosas, luego ambos se van a dormir ya que por el viaje estaban cansados.

Al dia siguiente, vuelven a la rutina, a media mañana Sakura sale de su consultorio ya que ese día tenia pocos pacientes y decide ir a sorprender a Shaoran a su oficina. Al llegar al lugar, pide a la recepcionista que le indicara la oficina del ambarino, esta le indica como llegar. La joven le agradece y camina hacia la oficina del castaño donde le pide a su secretaria de verlo ella le permite pasar amablemente. Sakura golpea la puerta levemente, y luego entra cerrando detrás de si misma...

-Si adelante...-musita el castaño concentrado en unos papeles que leía

-Buenos días...- Musita la ojiverde luego de cerrar.

-Mh?-al reconocer la voz de la joven Shaoran levanta rápidamente la vista y sonríe levemente, era la primera vez que lo visitaba allí

-Como estas?- Cuestiona la joven luego de acercarse para abrazarlo.

-Bien...-responde él correspondiéndole el abrazo para luego hacerla sentarse sobre sus piernas-Mejor ahora que volviste...

-Te extrañe mucho...- Musita acariciándole el rostro.

-Yo también...cuando llegaste?

-Anoche...- Responde.

-Ya veo... no me llamaste...

-No podía hacerlo...- Susurra -Lo lamento...

-No te preocupes

-Te acordas... cuando éramos novios y yo tuve que irme de viaje?- Cuestiona acomodándose en sus brazos -Te llamaba todos los días... me daba miedo de que te enojaras porque me volvía molesta...- Comenta

-Jaja si...creo que esperaba que así fuera esta vez... pero olvide que ahora las cosas cambiaron bastante

Sakura suspira y se acomoda -En verdad lo lamento...

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo-la besa en la frente

-Te portaste bien como te pedí?- Cuestiona en un dulce tono de voz, para luego aflojarle la corbata, para poder besarle el cuello sin que la camisa estorbara.

-Mhh... Un poco...-cierra los ojos

-Tomaste?- Se endereza mirándolo.

-No hablemos de eso si?

-Tomaste...- Agrega -Shaoran...- Suspira

-Lo lamento... te extrañaba…

Sakura suspira y asiente -Pero tomando no ibas a conseguir nada...

-Ya lo se...

-Antes no bebías...- Comenta apoyándose en su hombro

-Cambie...-agrega-No te sientas mal si? quiero verte contenta...-hace una pausa- tenes sed??queres tomar algo fresco?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza y lo mira -Sabes? yo cuando estoy angustiada... porque te extraño, o cualquier otro motivo... escribo cartas...- Agrega -Para vos... Para mi papa... mi hermano... o para Ginta

-Pero eso no tiene sentido... nunca van a recibir esas cartas

-Pero sirve para desahogarme...- Explica -Podrías intentarlo en lugar de beber...- Comenta tomándole una mano.

-No... No creo que sirva

-No perdes nada con intentarlo...- Susurra

-Bien...

-Te extrañe Shaoran...

-Yo te extrañe mas...-responde el

Sakura lo mira, para luego besarlo, él le corresponde y luego la abraza suavemente

-Es como cuando salíamos...

-Lo nuestro es una regresión permanente...- Comenta ella.

-Jaja eso parece

Sakura se rie y lo besa, él le corresponde y le acaricia el cabello

-No quiero que vuelvas con Yukito...me molesta pensar... que estas con el...que dormís con el... que haces con el lo que haces conmigo... no lo soporto Sakura...

La ojiverde permanece en silencio apoyándose en su hombro con los ojos cerrados.

-Me estas escuchando?

-Si...- Asiente.

Él suspira y guarda silencio

-Ya te había dicho que voy a intentar separarme...- Susurra.

-Intentar?

-Lo antes posible...- Agrega terminando su oración. Había comenzado a marearse... Suspira intentando abrir un poco los ojos, pero los parpados le pesaban.

-Estas bien?-agrega preocupado al verla algo pálida

-Estoy algo mareada...- Responde... -Quizás... sea cansancio...- Agrega

-No dormiste bien??

-Me dormí tarde por acomodar mis cosas... y madrugue para ir a trabajar...

-Tonta...-la besa en la frente-descansa un poco

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados -Beso de buenas noches?- Susurra

Él sonríe enternecido y le da un corto beso en los labios para luego acomodarla mejor en su falda para que pudiera descansar. La ojiverde se acomoda y cierra los ojos cansada para rápidamente quedarse dormida

Luego de unas horas, la joven despierta y mira a su alrededor sin moverse. Estaba recostada sobre el cómodo sillón individual que Shaoran tenia en su oficina, cubierta con el saco del traje de él, el castaño estaba sentando en su escritorio habando por teléfono. Sonríe levemente y se encoge sintiendo la colonia del saco, para luego mirar al ambarino trabajar en silencio. Él corta y luego mira a Sakura descubriendo que había despertado por lo que se pone de pie y se inclina en cuclillas frente a ella

-Te sentís mejor?

-Si...- Asiente -Estoy un poco mejor...- Sonríe levemente -Era una llamada de negocios?- Cuestiona acomodándole el cuello de la camisa

-Que mas podria ser?

-La terapeuta por la que me cambiaste?- Cuestiona

-Jaja no te cambiaria por nadie

Sakura se ríe levemente y le acaricia el rostro.

-Voy a darte algo de tomar-le da un corto beso en los labios para luego buscar algo para ella en una pequeña heladerita que tenia a un lado de su escritorio en la que se veían varias botellas de cerveza y un par de jugo, toma una de las ultimas y se la alcanza a la chica-Te gusta el jugo de manzana?

-Si...- Suspira resignada -Quiero que tires esas otras botellas...- Mira la pared

-No insistas, no voy a hacerlo

La ojiverde suspira y se levanta.

-No te levantes de repente-la regaña él tomándole la mano para que se sentara

Sakura lo mira en silencio, para luego suspirar mirando el suelo. -Me duele que tomes...

-No entendes que no quiero hablar al respecto?

Sakura suspira y se pone de pie dándole su saco, para luego darle el vaso. -Me voy a mi casa...- Comenta para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

-Que?? No, espera...-le toma la mano deteniéndola

-Que pasa?

-Eso quiero saber yo... que pasa?

-Solo quiero irme a descansar... hablaremos después...- Musita

-No...quedate un poco mas

-No puedo...- Insiste.

-Por favor... estas molesta?

-Estoy dolida...- Responde.

-Entiendo...-la suelta-Supongo que no queres salir con alguien como yo

-Shaoran... yo te amo...- Lo mira

-Entonces no te vayas...-mira hacia otro lado

-Puedo tirar esas botellas?- Cuestiona

-Que tiene que ver eso?

-Puedo?- Insiste

-Mhp...No es justo...

-Shaoran... preferís ahogarte en alcohol en mi lugar?- Cuestiona-Elegís una botella de cerveza antes que a mi?- Agrega.

-No...

-Te va a hacer daño... beber...- Suspira

-Esta bien...-suspira-podes tirarlas...

-Me gustaría que quisieras estar bien...- Suspira

-No es que no quiera... no es fácil Sakura

-Pero... vos sos muy fuerte...- Lo mira -Yo se que vos podes salir de esto Shaoran...- Lo abraza... -Pero tenes que querer para poder...

-Te vas a quedar conmigo?

Sakura asiente levemente, él sonríe y luego se separa un poco de ella para besarla, la ojiverde le corresponde colgándose de su cuello. El camina con ella sin dejar de besarla para luego hacerla sentar en el sillón.

-Descansa un poco mas... en un rato te llevo a tu casa si?

-Esta bien...

-O queres que salgamos?

-Como prefieras...- Responde

-Como vos quieras... ya sabes, si fuera por mi pasaría todo el día con vos

Sakura sonríe y le toma la mano haciéndolo sentarse en el apoyabrazos del sillón.

Finalmente deciden salir por lo que ambos pasan la tarde en el zoológico, Shaoran lleva a Sakura a su casa cerca de las 8, una ves esta allí la chica comienza a tener un raro malestar. Se lleva una mano a la boca del estomago, para luego tirar su abrigo sobre la cama y correr al baño donde devuelve lo poco que había comido en la tarde. Esos síntomas le resultaban familiares, pero no lograba recordar cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido así. Suspira y se desviste para luego entrar a bañarse. Quizás le haría bien una ducha tibia.

Al día siguiente decide ir al medico, no quería decirle nada a Yukito, pero seguía sintiéndose mal. Luego de esperar, el medico la hace pasar, este quien le había echo un análisis de sangre por la mañana le pregunta si estaba casada. Sakura lo mira en silencio pensativa. Intentaba seducirla?

-Vera...-agrega al ver que la chica no respondía- No tiene nada grave. Usted esta embarazada

-Embarazada?- Cuestiona. -Embarazada!- Repite

-Así es...-asiente

-Ya...Ya veo...- Susurra bajando la mirada. Se sentía emocionada, aunque algo confundida. De quien seria? De Shaoran... o Yukito?

-Debería hablar con el padre-sonríe- y hacerse todos los análisis

-Si...- Asiente -Muchas gracias, Doctor...

-No es nada-agrega amablemente-Suerte y cuídese

La ojiverde asiente y, luego de estrecharle la mano, sale. Esperaba un bebe!! Queria contarse a alguien, pero no estaba muy segura si a Yukito o a Shaoran... o a ambos? Sube a su auto, donde permanece pensativa un momento antes de encenderlo. Luego arranca y regresa a la casa donde se cambia y se acuesta. Se lo diría primero a Yukito y luego de los análisis a Shaoran. O debería hacer al revés? Se sobresalta al oír sonar el celular, al ver la pantalla de este ve que se trataba del ambarino

-Hola?- Susurra al atender.

-Hola Sakura-saluda él animado desde el otro lado-estabas trabajando?

-Estaba acostada... no me sentía muy bien...- Explica-Así que me tome el dia para descansar...

-Ahh ya veo... yo ya salí de la oficina, pensaba que podríamos salir, pero si no te sentís bien puedo ir a verte

-Si...- Responde mirando la hora.

-Esta bien, voy para allá, queres que lleve algo?

-No es necesario... gracias de todos modos...- Musita

-Esta bien, nos vemos-corta

La ojiverde corta, para luego levantarse y volver a ir al baño. Rato despues el castaño toca el timbre, Sakura se lava la cara y luego va a abrir.

-Hola...-sonríe y luego toma con suavidad su rostro para verla bien- todavía te sentís mal??

-Estoy bien... no te preocupes...- Sonríe

-Segura?-cuestiona algo preocupado

-Si...- Asiente y le acaricia el rostro, para luego tirarle con suavidad de las mejillas

-Jaja te ves contenta-comenta cerrando tras si

-Lo crees?- Cuestiona para luego llevarse las manos a las mejillas

-Jaja si...es muy evidente-asiente- Pasó algo?-agrega sentándose en el living con ella, Sakura lo mira en silencio. Debía decirle?

-No vas a contarme?-la mira curioso

-Es que no se como podrías reaccionar...- Comenta.

-Si estas contenta debe ser algo bueno-se encoge de hombros-no es así?

-Es que tampoco lo se...- Mira al frente llevándose una mano al mentón, manteniendo una expresión meditabunda.

-No sabes si es algo bueno? que extraño...

-Para mi lo es...- Explica, luego suspira, vuelve la mirada a él- Shaoran…estoy embarazada, me entere esta mañana

Shaoran la mira en silencio, totalmente sorprendido... tardo unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar para luego sonreír y abrazarla, no podía creerlo, era la mejor noticia que pudo haberle dado...

-Es increíble Sakura... vamos a tener un bebe...-comenta emocionado abajándola.

La ojiverde permanece estática, sintiendo como el corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza, para luego cerrar los ojos.

-Yo también estoy contento..-agrega él separándose un poco para verla- Todo va a volver a ser como antes...vamos a formar nuestra propia familia...-le acaricia el rostro.

-Todavía tengo que hacerme varios análisis...- Explica sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Había comenzado a dolerle aquella alegría. Y si no era de el?

-Claro...-asiente con una sonrisa-Hay que verificar que todo vaya bien...-asiente.

-Te dio verborragia...- Susurra la ojiverde tapándole la boca con la punta de los dedos... Suspira y apoya la frente en el mentón del ambarino. Había olvidado considerar la opción de que podría ser de su esposo... Él sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza, sentía una felicidad inexplicable, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado...

-Sakura... quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo...-musita

-Shaoran... estas olvidando algo...- Suspira y lo mira-Yo todavía estoy casada...

-Eso puede arreglarse...-la mira- sólo son unos cuantos papeles

-Eso ya lo se...- Suspira -Shaoran... también hay una probabilidad de que el bebe sea de Yukito...- Susurra mirando una pared.

-Que!?-cuestiona sorprendido

-Esa posibilidad existe...- Agrega

Shaoran guarda silencio y mira hacia otro lado, no lo había pensado, además creía que ella no quería mas a Yukito... pensaba que no seguían acostándose juntos.

-Por eso... voy a hacerme un análisis extra...- Explica.

-Cuando vas a saberlo?

-Unos cuantos días...- Responde intentando hacer cálculos mentales.

-Claro...-asiente levemente-Llamame cuando lo sepas...-se pone de pie

-S...si...- Asiente

-Tengo... que volver al trabajo-agrega cortante para luego caminar hacia la puerta

-No es cierto... te... te vas a ir a beber...- Responde la joven poniéndose de pie.

-Ya soy lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis propias decisiones, asi como vos tomas las tuyas-responde apretando los puños- si vos pudiste acostarte con Yukito mientras decías que me amabas... yo puedo beber lo que quiera...

-Yo te amo...- Responde, para luego suspirar -Vas a lastimarte si bebes...

-Yo... se lo que hago...

-No... no sabes...- Suspira -Al menos... podrías decirme la verdad, en lugar de mentirme...- Culmina caminando hacia su habitación

-Llamame cuando tengas los resultados...-la mira- Cuidate...y... descansa bien-sale.

Sakura suspira y se acuesta en la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza... Rato después escucha la puerta abrirse, y su marido no tarda en entrar en la habitación y cambiarse pensando que ella ya estaba dormida.

-Yukito...- Se sienta y lo mira

-Ah estabas despierta?-cuestiona sentándose en la cama. La ojiverde asiente y suspira

-Estas muy cansado?

-Un poco-responde acomodándose a su lado- Que pasa?

-Quería que habláramos...- Explica y lo mira

-Si, decime...-responde haciéndola recostarse a su lado para abrazarla suavemente.

-Esta bien...- Asiente. Luego de meditar un momento lo mira -Hoy fui al medico porque no me sentía muy bien... y me dijo que estoy embarazada...

-De verdad?-cuestiona sorprendido por la noticia para luego sonreír- Eso es una muy buena noticia...-le da un corto beso en los labios.

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio, para luego separarse un poco y sentarse. Luego de tomar aire le cuenta la verdad, acerca del ambarino. Todo. No podía seguir así, el no merecía aquello.

--


End file.
